Laila Hamato
Laila Hamato is a mutant ninja turtle, who was rumored to be human at one point. She doesn't usually like using weapons but she uses her chakrams when needed. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! *Hahahaha edited* Lanolin was here Basic Info Name: Laila Hamato Species: Mutant turtle Age: 13(15 in the 2k7 movie & 17 in the new movie) Height: 5'1" Personality Laila is known most of the time to be very energetic and outgoing. She loves a good party and won't run away from a fight no matter what could happen. She's reckless during a fight but calm and careful otherwise. Her alternate and more evil form sometimes takes over when Laila gets angry and can't calm herself down in time. (in the new movie: Laila is the complete opposite: very shy but still reckless during a fight) Appearance Laila has long red hair, charcoal gray eyes and pale-green skin. She is considered to be more "human" than the others since she looks and tends to sometimes act more human, which more often than not, helps her out in really tough situations. You almost never see her without some black and dark-gray on. In the new movie Laila has black highlights in her bangs and in the tips of her hair. Abilities Laila became a taijutsu master under Shredder's rigorius and strict training. During the training when she was little, she lost her shell so she always has to watch her back. Thanks to the training, Laila can also do summonings for a short period of time, despite how much energy they take. She can also heal herself and others, but it takes more energy to heal herself. She was taught to use her chakrams when she was young, but when she left the Foot clan, she left them behind. Biography Laila was born and almost immediately mutated into a turtle, but still looking a lot like her mother, who was erased from her memory. When Shredder discovered she had a higher pain tolerance and her mother's secret sadistic ways, he put her as a weapons test and the girl who tortures the prisoners until they tell what Shredder wants to know. She was trained along with Karai(and Sacks in the new movie). At age 3, one of the weapons she was being tested with caused her to lose her shell, making her look even more human. At 8, she was able to master healing and summonings. She ran away at nine, and met the guys the night she ran away, living with them ever since. Weapons Laila normally is a hand-to-hand combat girl but she will use her chakrams once in a while. Relationships Biological Family Shredder: Laila's sensei and biological father who was the reason she was mutated/knew how to fight. The two have now become enemies yet the Shredder wouldn't kill her Karai: Even though Laila betrayed the foot clan, Karai was never mad at Laila for leaving, instead having sympathy for her sister, secretly meeting up with her at times. They argue like normal sisters, but they're best friends at the same time. Siblings Leonardo: They're pretty close, having the natural youngest and oldest bond, but at the same time they can never get along since Laila hates following orders and loves jumping into battle without a thought, despite any warnings. Raphael: The two are like best friends despite the fact Laila loves pulling pranks on him a lot with Mikey. Laila is said to be the only one who can pull Raph out of a bad mood. She tends to get nervous around him because of her crush but she hides it will with her normally energetic attitude. Donatello: They get along well even though he's always in his lab, and Laila only sees him when he comes out for training/ to get some food. Their relationship is drifting, however, because Donnie's always with April so the two never get to spend anytime together. Laila fears her relationship with Donnie would be just like her and her father's Michelangelo: The ultimate video game prank-pulling buddies! Mikey's one that Laila loves getting into trouble with and they spend a lot of time together, competing in Mikey's video games, cooking food for the others, or just plain skipping training. Friends April O'Neil: Her and Laila are pretty much sisters that god never gave them. They act like any girl best friends do: talk about boys, goof around, get in trouble, etc. April's one of the few who Laila trusts with her life. They argue like siblings but love each other like BFFs Casey Jones: Just like Mikey, Laila loves ditching her brothers, or training to hang out with him. They're pretty close despite her being an advice box for Casey with anything. They're friendly rivals and love competition, with things from "whoever takes the most foot ninja down wins" to "first one to pass out loses." Enemies Shredder Kraang Purple Dragons Foot clan Gallery Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:OC